The invention relates to portable electronic devices, and in particular to methods and systems of controlling a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, by a touch screen.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various portable electronic devices are capable of implementing game applications. Most game applications require directional keys in implementation. Using a mobile phone as an example of portable electronic devices. In addition to communication and call-related functions, current mobile phones can implement various other applications. For example, many mobile phones can implement game applications.
Recently, touch screens have become increasingly popular in mobile phones. However, some mobile phones comprising a touch screen, do not have directional keys. One problem generally associated with using this type of mobile phone is difficulty in implementing game applications requiring directional keys. For mobile phone with a touch screen but not directional keys, applications requiring directional keys cannot be implemented therein. The described applications must be modified for use with this type of mobile phone. The modification is time consuming. In addition, manipulations of the modified application are different from general non-modified applications. Inconvenient is thus incurred.